fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonely Person
|kanji=ひとりさみしく |rōmaji=Hitori Samishiku |english=Lonely Person |band=ShaNa |composer= |song number=7 |starting episode=Episode 73 |ending episode=Episode 85 |previous song=Be As One |next song=Don't think. Feel!!! }} Lonely Person is the seventh ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by ShaNa. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Full Version Rōmaji= Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku Anata no koe ga ima kikitai to negau　Anata no ude ga ima koishii to omou Aenai hibi ga tsuzuite shimau no nara　Isso konomama sayonara shiyou ka na Kotae no nai haruka tooi michinori dakarakoso　Shinjiru tsuyoi atashi ga ima hitsuyou dakara Onegai honno sukoshi de ii kara　Ima watashi wo dakishimete　Kogoete shimaisou dakara Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku Mainichi onaji seikatsu no naka de　Anata no egao ni nandomo iyasareta Anata ni aitai kara iiwake wo kangaete　Sayonara shitakunai kuseni owari wo kangaeru Kokoro no mama ni omou mama kotoba ni sureba　Kitto anata wa komatta kao de watashi wo miru Anata no kimochi ga itai hodo wakaru kara　Sotto shite oku yo kokoro ga kooritsuku mae ni Hitori samishiku miru hoshi no nai sora ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Mou sudeni wakatteru konomama ja ikenai koto kurai Kaerubeki basho ni hayaku modoshite agenakya Itsuka dokoka de mata aeta no naraba Kanashimi yori mo ii omoide de aritai kara Yakusoku suru yo　korekara no michi wa Itsumo waratteiremasu you ni to (I thinking better just stay with you) Anata no koe ga… Anata no ude ga… (I can’t stop loving you…) Aenai hibi ga… |-| Kanji= ひとりさみしくいるこの寒い夜に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ さよならするにはまだ心が痛すぎるから 逢いたい気持ちおさえて眠りにつく あなたの声が今聞きたいと願う　あなたの腕が今恋しいと思う 逢えない日々が続いてしまうのなら　いっそこのままさよならしようかな 答えのない遥か遠い道のりだからこそ　信じる強い証が今必要だから お願いほんの少しでいいから　今私を抱きしめて　凍えてしまいそうだから ひとりさみしくいるこの寒い夜に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ さよならするにはまだ心が痛すぎるから 逢いたい気持ちおさえて眠りにつく 毎日同じ生活の中で　あなたの笑顔に何度も癒された あなたに逢いたいから言い訳を考えて　さよならしたくないくせに終わりを考える 心のままに想うまま言葉にすれば　きっとあなたは困った顔で私を見る あなたの気持ちが痛いほど分かるから　そっとしておくよ心が凍りつく前に ひとりさみしく見る星のない空に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ もうすでに分かってるこのままじゃいけないことくらい 帰るべき場所に早く戻してあげなきゃ いつかどこかでまた逢えたのならば 悲しみよりもいい想い出でありたいから 約束するよ　これからの道には いつも笑っていれますようにと （I thinking better just stay with you） あなたの声が… あなたの腕が… （I can’t stop loving you…） 逢えない日々が… |-| English= When I am all by myself on this cold night, the only thing I think about is you. Because my heart still hurts too much of saying goodbye, I go to sleep, suppressing the fact that I miss you. I wish I could hear your voice right now. I think about how I long for your arm right now. If the days wherein we are separated should continue, then perhaps it is better for us to just bid each other goodbye. Because the extremely long journey will not give me any answers, I now need strong evidence in which I’m able to believe. Please, just for a little while, hold me tight, as I feel like I am really about to freeze up. When I am all by myself on this cold night, the only thing I think about is you. Because my heart still hurts too much of saying goodbye, I go to sleep, suppressing the fact that I miss you. Throughout the same recurring days in my life, your smile has healed me time after time again. Because I want to see you, I think up excuses and in spite of me not wanting to say goodbye, I think about how it will all end. If I were to be honest and spill my thoughts, I am sure you would give me a troubled look. Because I understand your feelings so well that it is painful, I just stay quiet and say nothing, before my heart freezes up. When I am all by myself, looking at the starless sky, the only thing I think about is you. I already know that things must not stay like this, therefore, I have to hurry and bring them back to the place where they belong. In case we ever were to meet again somewhere one day, I hope we will make lots of good memories, rather than sad ones. I promise, that on my path from this point onward, I will always be smiling. (I think it’s better if I just stayed with you) Your voice... Your arm... (I can’t stop loving you...) The days wherein we are separated... Navigation Category:Ending Theme